


As I Destroy Your Walls

by Lotofpain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Pack Dynamics, War, i will make them up as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are good between Humans and Werewolves. </p><p>That is, until the Argent family take back the control they once had over Beacon Hills and make it really clear to the werewolves that the treaty doesn't hold anymore.</p><p>And then it's an all out war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Destroy Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first sterek/teen wolf fic. I don't know how many chapters it's gonna be yet, and i can already say the update won't be fast. I write depending on my mood and i'm working on two other WIP so... 
> 
> *******PLEASE READ*********
> 
> Anyways, so this story takes place in an alternate universe, modern setting. Beacon hills was once under the control of the hunters, not a really werewolf friendly town. The wall, or mountain ashes border, was built around those times (It's a wall made of stone and mountain ashes, surrounding the whole city). Then the hunters were defeated by a group who thought peace between the two species would be for the best. The gate was opened and a treaty was signed. For decades, everything was well, the most important werewolves families contributing to the concil and stuff. But then the story begins after the current leader get killed, and most of the alphas too, by the argent. For months now, the gate has been closed, the werewolf inside being either killed off or enslaved, and the one outside joining forces to take back the city, and have revenge on their loss.

“Let me go, get off! let me-”

“Please let him go he didn’t do anything!”

Derek ears perks up on the ruckus coming from farther away in the camp, his feet taking him instinctively to the origin of the sound.

“Shut up, we’re not talking to you City’s dog”

“Don’t fucking talk to him like that! It was not his choice some asshole werewolf bit-”

As he arrives to the scene, the one who’s apparently arguing has just been silenced with a slap. The boy holds his head down, visibly shaken by the impact of the blow. He slumps a bit into the one easily holding his arms back - Erica-. But his friend, more than human, needs three wers’ to hold him back as his struggle becomes more intense at the sight of his friend being harmed.

“He’s only human! Why would you hit him so hard” He screams as another one decides to jumps in to help restrain the teen.

“Would you please listen to us, please we-” The human one says as he comes back to his senses, but he’s about to be silenced again by a really pissed looking Jackson.

“Enough” Derek says. All stop what they are doing, turning towards him.

He’s met with hard hazel eyes, the kind that serves better for the gentle purpose. The human boy’s a lanky teenager, 16 or 17, with brown hair and pale skin. His heart is a fast but steady rhythm. He doesn’t smells of fear, and that means he’s either stupid or just got nothing to lose.

His friend’s more of the tanned skin kind, his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs out. He was growling a threat just a second ago, but quiets down when he catch up on the fact that Derek is probably a form of authority around here.

“Erica, tell me what happened.”

With the usual grin, Erica starts by taking a heady sniff of the boy she’s holding, the evidence of disgust at the city’s scent clear on her face afterward. “Well, Boyd’s patrol found them snooping around-”

“Not snoopin-” she growls to silence him this time, tightening her hold on his biceps.

“-alright alright no more interrupting okay carry on.”

“-Snooping around just outside the mountain ashes border. We think they are either spies or something like that.” She finishes.

The teenager is shaking his head all the while she tells her version of the story, looking like he’s surrounded by a bunch of idiots and he’s the only bright one. Derek addresses him next.

“You, since you friend can’t get the control over his… emotions, what were you doing on this side of the border?’’ The boy’s about to answers, but Derek doesn’t let him talk before adding, “you know we can tell if you’re lying, so don’t be stupid.”

The brown eyed boy levels him with a glare, and makes a show of clearing his throat and weighing his words. “Well, as I was trying to explain before Blondy McSharpteeth got all up in my business -” that earns him another growl from the blond werewolf, “we are here because we want to join your side of the war”.

A stunned silence settles around their circle, people looking incredulous, back and forth between the boys and Derek. The scowl on the man’s face is evident, he tries looking for a lie in his heart beat, but finds none, and that’s probably what’s happening with everyone else too.

“So you are saying that you left the security of the city protected by the wall, because you want to join the side that’s trying to bring it down?”

“Yes” His heart pace doesn’t change.

“Alright, forgetting all that is wrong and stupid in that scenario, tell me how you both are going to be a good addition to this army. A scrawny human boy with obviously no brain, stupid enough to throw himself at the…wolves, and a freshly bitten werewolf with no control over his shift and who doesn’t seems like much of a thinker either.” A snicker elevates from the crowd that has somehow started to grow around them, attracted by all the agitation. But the boy doesn’t look defeated, and his friend is starting to calm down.

“Alright, broody wolf, I want you to think about something. First, Scotty here can be trained, he’s a fast learner, and second,” he takes a pause, as if giving importance to his next words. “-how do you think, I, stupid and scrawny little thing, sneaked my werewolf friend out of this so supposed impenetrable mountain ashes wall, without using the only heavily guarded door?”

Silence settles around them again, people muttering around them, realizing the implication.

Derek fixes the boy in the eyes, the boy who’s harboring a very, very smug grin.

“I think it’s time we finished this conversation in my private quarter.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, see you next time! Thanks to Hanni-esselmont on tumblr for the proof reading :D


End file.
